Challenge
by white-andraste
Summary: Sakuragi doesn't want to admit he is gay. Will Youhei be able to get him to open up to his true feelings? RuHana, SenHana, SenKosh
1. Confession?

Disclaimer: Don't own slam dunk or its characters.

Author notes: This is a prelude chapter, sorry, no Akira or Kaede just yet. I don't have a beta reader, if any errors please tell me. This is my first fic, please review

Okay this is a revised version, I want to try to fix the problem I have with my overemphasis on dialogue and make it a better fic (I am still working on it)

/../ denotes action

"…" denotes dialogue

'…' denotes thoughts

**Title: Challenge**

**Prelude: Confession?**

Sakuragi and Youhei were walking back home after basketball practice. As usual Sakuragi was bragging and talking loudly as his friend next to him followed along with a permanent sweat drop attached to his head.

"You seem unusually happy today, Hana," Youhei said in one of the unusual gaps in the monologue.

"Ha! That's because I am improving rapidly as was admitted by Gori himself. I even landed five 3-pointers! NYAHAHAHAHA!

"Yes, as I recall you also missed about a hundred others and got punched TWICE by Gori for almost starting a fight with Rukawa. It seems as if your mind has deliberately blocked out this parts, no?"

Sakuragi stops walking, his head slowly turns to face Youhei, his face becomes dark and his eyes turn into two red fireballs. "ARE YOU MOCKING THE TENSA!"

/evil music playing/

Youhei gulped, "S- Stop that! This is not a horror fic!"

/pow/ Youhei is hit with lightning fast speed by the infamous tensai headbutt.

/stagger/

Hanamichi, not being hit, recovers faster, "Anyway, you're right Youhei, the tensai cannot dwell on such insignificant things"

"Then why hit me?" asks Youhei, nursing his wounded head which now had a bump the size of a melon.

Sakuragi's eyes started to glow sinister red again, "DO YOU QUESTION ME?"

/sweat drop/

"On second thought, I think your mood is quite foul"

Sakuragi returned to normal, "Actually it's both. I was happy because Haruko praised me today but also sour because she kept giving the kitsune bubbly looks….All my glory is being misplaced into that rotten no-good baka kitsune!"

Youhei looks away, "You should forget about her, all she ever sees is Rukawa. Even when she praised you it was because you and Rukawa cooperated in the team match, it was really directed at him more than you."

Sakuragi is obliviously stubborn, "No, it was praise for my good work!"

"Rukawa"

"Me!"

"Rukawa"

Threateningly, "Me!"

"Ruka…" /Heatbutt/

Sakuragi walks smugly ahead, putting his hands on his hips and his chest out.

"You really where asking for it, no one dares insult me twice in one day. Nyahahaha!"

"Psycho…" Youhei starts but then thinks better of it, he instead drags himself up, burning with the fighting spirit, "don't underestimate me"

brawl Youhei jumps at Sakuragi, catching him unawares. Sakuragi loses balance and falls back, with Youhei attached.

/sounds of bones breaking/

/shrieks/

Onlookers pass by seeing two gangster-looking thugs fighting it out in a big cloud of dust, until the sounds of sirens are heard in the distant and both walk calmly away as if nothing had ever happened.

The two equally beat up friends continue on their walk.

"That was great Youhei, just like old times when we used to beat each other up all the time. Remember, it was always a battle to the death when we saw each other."

"Yes, the guntai said it was like watching two bulls battle it out. Who would have thought were would ever become friends… talking about old times… do you remember that confession you told me then?"

"Tensai doesn't recall."

"…"

Sakuragi tries to distract Youhei, "Look Youhei a cool car drives by!"

A beat up ford is the only thing seen in the street, it ambles on in a slow pace.

"Yes, I see, but getting back on track…"

/Points excitedly to random direction/ "Look a tree!"

"Don't change the subject! I was…"

/Cough cough cough/ Sakuragi rolls around on the floor coughing his lungs out.

"Are you okay?" Youhei asks concerned

Gets up abruptly "Why yes, thank you"

"…"

"…"

"I'm concerned Sakuragi. People don't change overnight. You were very sure of yourself, you told me straight out that you were gay."

"NOOOOOOO!" Sakuragi screamed as he covered his ears.

several minutes later…

"Dammit Hana! I hope you're happy, my ears won't stop ringing. I am telling you, you can't avoid the subject forever. I am your best friend now, you should be able to talk frankly at least to me."

Sakuragi looks away, "I am fine, I have changed. I was confused then."

"You still are confused. What was with that violent reaction right now? Ever since that incident you have changed. You ask out any girl which crosses your path, no matter how little you've known her."

"Not EVERY girl. I never asked out my neighbor from next door and she's hot."

"You mean Mrs. Younes? She is fifty and you just said she's hot!"

Sakuragi seems to thinks for a moment, and then gets his generic expression of puppy ove on his face.

"Well, Haruko is different. She makes me feel good."

Youhei thinks for a moment, "Have you ever thought about it? What is it about her that you like in particular?"

"Well,… she's smart and nice…she is also sweet and understanding…and can play basketball!"

"She can't play basketball, I've seen her. Are you attracted to her?"

Sakuragi blushes, takes out a soap box and stands on it, "Why of course! I plan on showing her my awesome basketball powers and she'll see my worth. After the match with Kainan, she will fall into my arms and her heart will melt like jelly. Nyahahaha!"

"Is that the plan?" Youhei asks skeptically

"Why certainly! I will then confess my true feelings and walk away with her into the sunset."

sweatdrop "And you'll ride in a gallant white horse too, I bet"

/light bulb/ "White horse? You think so? I should write that down"

Sakuragi stops in his tracks in order to visualize his ultimate victory, drool dropping from his mouth on occasion.

Youhei sighs, "You're hopeless. This is where I turn for home. See you tomorrow."

Sakuragi doesn't even hear him, he is still to engulfed in his thoughts to notice.

Mumbling Sakuragi, "Now if only that kitsune weren't in the way…hehehe…stupid fox…"

Youhei walks the rest of the way home, but his preoccupation over his dense friend had not subsided.

"…must do something about that baka..."

'If only I could get someone to help me…but then I would have to tell him that Hana is gay and I swore I'd never tell….'

Youhei walks like a crazed man mumbling to himself, mindless of the stares people give him.

'…he even made me cut my finger and swear a blood oath…'

"But I don't have to tell them directly!" he exclaims, scaring an child away as he does.

'I need to find someone for him but who?...That do'aho only becomes more moody as he suppresses his real emotions, at this rate he is likely to commit mass-murder…

'I am even starting to call him do'aho like Rukawa does. '

"Perhaps Rukawa will help…but no he is even more stubborn than Hana. Well perhaps Smiley would help. I really have to think this through though if I don't want to become Hana's first victim because I spilled his secret."

Youhei arrives home and start to formulate his plan to help Sakuragi. He hated being a busybody but Sakuragi would not change unless forced. So many possibilities…

Preview: Next chapter: the Hentai approaches


	2. The Hentai approaches

Disclaimers: I do not own slam dunk or its characters

Author's notes: Thank you for all the reviews!

Also, this chapter is mostly Sendoh, which is one of my fav characters; I hope I portrayed him well. I don't know if I made him likable.

Chapter 2: The Hentai approaches

Koshino calmly walked on to his next class. It was strange, he had not seen Sendoh the entire day. Usually Koshino could not go five minutes undisturbed by Sendoh's talking or idle teasing.

Therefore, Koshino was in a relatively good mood.

/Sendoh pops out of a bush/ "What are you doing Kosh?"

"kuso!"

"What?"

"Nothing, What's have you've been up to. I haven't seen you around all day. And why were you in that bush?"

"Well…I was waiting for you silly." Takes a leaf that got impaled on his spikes, "Guess what?"

Koshino fumes, 'Why does Sendoh has this effect on me, am I just grumpy?"

Koshino looks at Sendoh's excited and expectant eyes, "I give up"

"Oh Come on! Guess"

'It probably has something to do with HIM. How could Sendoh like that disrespectful annoying monkey?'

"You got an A in math class?" Koshino guessed

Akira finished dusting his clothes from the leaves, "Come on, I waited all day to tell you. Play along."

"Did you wait all day in that bush?"

Sendoh smiles sheepishly, "Maybe? Anyway, you know How much I like…no no no..love Sakuragi Hanamichi right?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW YOU ONLY TELL ME EVERY DAY," Koshino yells, anger level at 70 percent.

"Jeez, calm down Hiro. Okay, although I am not one to give up easily. I sort of backed off because I heard he likes some girl in his school, therefore probably not into men."

Koshino cleans his new glasses carefully, He hated how glasses made his look like that other guy in Rukawa's team (what was it? Megane-kun as Sakuragi called him?). After Koshino had finished gathering his patience he answered Sendoh,

"Probably? So confident! And by backed off you mean what exactly? You still flirt voraciously with him"

"So cynical! You look so cute when you're angry and even cuter when you're not wearing glasses."

"NOT CUTE! NOT CUTE" yells Koshino as he waves his arms wildly about, "I am not a bunny or a cat or something, please don't refer to me as cute!"

"Okay okay. So here's the scoop" Sendoh pauses as he looks both ways to see if anyone is eavesdropping, "Sakuragi is not only single but he now no longer pursues or cares about Haruko, which is that girl he used to like. It also said that he seems to have lost all interest in girls. You see, this means I have a chance. HOPE!"

Sendoh pauses and expectantly waits for Koshino's reaction.

Koshino puts his glasses on, it was almost time for class so he needed to make this quick," Now who or where did you hear this from?"

"Well the information has been circulating the past few days through very reliable sources. I first heard it on the Shohoku team website. It's on the player profile page."

Koshino gives him a weird look, "There's a website?"

"It is more of a fan site. I believe it was built by some brigade or other but it gets very reliable information from many sources, including our own Aida. He is a main source of information for the website."

"…" Ksohino looks at Sendoh as if he had sprouted extra arms.

"I get a newsletter"

"I was not aware of the depths of your insanity," Koshino says while he eyes Sendoh for potential stalker qualities.

"It's called passion, Kosh. Although, when I asked his friend Youhei he told me Hana likes to play hard to get. He was actually strangely informative; I believe we can count him on our side."

"What else did he say?"

"Youhei said he was "feisty""

"Feisty," Koshino was flabberghasted, what was Youhei up to? From what he seen of Sakuragi he wasw a lot more than feisty (more like homicidal maniac with a chip on his shoulder)

Sendoh smiles, "I like feisty. Although It sort of sounds like an understatement, right? Hana always seemed kind of violent to me, another reason I never approached him too aggressively."

At least they agreed on one issue!

Koshino looks at his watch. 'Must get away. I have missed math class but if I hurry I can still make it for history. I just hope I can escape, I knew I should have brought my bat from home today. Or as I call it, my beating stick'

Koshino gave Akira his strongest glare, strong enough to send demons back to hell or subjugate a family of wild bulls, "LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!"

Sendoh flashed his most earnest smile, "Nope"

'Kuso! He is too much…must resist…my will is weakening…'

As Koshino struggles with his inner demons, Sendoh looks on with concern.

"Come on Hiro, you know I am not too good at this."

"You've done it many times!"

Sendoh pouts, "But this is important. I need more brains for this to work. And itss good to have your support."

/Looks at Kosh with puppy eyes and whimpers/

/Sound of Koshino's will breaking/

"Ok"

"Yippee!" Sendoh hugs Koshino in gratitude, "Don't worry I have already drawn out the initial battle plans. Like I said, Youhei was VERY informative. Kekekeke"

"Stop with the old lady laugh and the war lingo! We'll talk some more after class."

Koshino started to run/stomp away.

Sendoh throws his arms around him, "We are going now, Hi-kun!"

Koshino was then carried off at full speed to Shohoku, his plans temporarily canceled.

'What ever happened to going to class, how doe Sendoh keep up his grades this way' Thinks Koshino as he is carried like a sack of potatoes.

Later…

Sendoh and Koshino where stalking Shohoku's grounds in a very suspicious manner. When they approached the wall Sendoh leaned against it, checked his watch, and waited.

Perplexed Koshino, "What are we waiting for now?" To tell the truth, Koshino was starting to get into it.

'This spy stuff is fun I guess, It beats some boring history lesson. I guess skipping class once in a while is ok' (rationalizing)

"So?" Koshino asked

Sendoh grinned, "You'll see"

Koshino groans, 'Am I really needed here? He just wants a partner in crime' Eyes Sendoh, 'I am not doing time for this moron.'

Approaching footsteps, "Spying?"

Sendoh and Koshino turn to see the Ice prince himself giving them a questioning and very cold glare. It lookedas if he had just woken up, his hair was messy and his clothes were rumpled.

'Just what I needed' Koshino thought, 'Rukawa witnessing my moment of shame!'

Sendoh steps forward, "Is it any of your business? Just so you know I have come to pick up my boyfriend, but it has nothing to do with you."

Sparks flied between the two rivals, showing their enmity. Their basketball rivalry did not just stop in the courts, but was extended into their normal lives. Koshino was momentarily forgotten.

Meanwhile…

Sakuragi and Youhei were in trouble again. Sakuragi headbutted some students for calling him stupid and Youhei helped just because he liked to fight. They made their getaway before any of the teachers recognized them. They were being pursued by the faculty and the angry gang as we speak.

If they're not caught, then the teachers cannot prove it was them. They were thus exonerated, or so that was Sakuragi's philosophy

Needless to say it was the usual day, with a completely normal routine. At least for the both of them.

/Frantic running/

"This way Youhei! I mean… Peter"

/Looks back to see if teachers have heard/

Both Sakuragi and Youhei then jump Shohoku's wall, instead off taking the longer way through the front gates of the school. It was a formidable feat seeing how high these walls were, but both the boys were used to this exercise.

Akira heard sound of shouting and running coming from the other side of the wall. It was almost time!

As Sakuragi jumps down from the wall, Sendoh positions himself in order to catch him in his arms.

'A little left, no right. Bingo!'

/Hana lands on Sendoh's strong arms/

"Hello sweetie!" Sendoh said to the horrified boy in his arms.

Sendoh then carries him off as three eyes watch on in shock.

'So that was his plan' Koshino thought, not knowing whether he should follow or not.

Youhei takes his opportunity to observe Rukawa who had on an expression of pure shock. When he saw Youhei looking he blushed and went on his way.

'This is working better than I thought!' thought Youhei as he rubbed his hands maliciously together.

Rukawa went home on his bike, yet he was unable to fall sleep.

'Sakuragi and Sendoh?'

Rukawa had a feeling he wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

Tbc

Notes: there it is. It is longer than I had hoped. Anyway,

Next time: Kitsune wakes up!


	3. The Kitsune Wakes Up

Disclaimers: Do not own Slam dunk.

Author notes: This is mostly Rukawa so there is not as much dialogue. There is a bit of OCCness though, but that's expected I guess. I don't want to change the characters personality too much. I will try to make the chapters longer from now on.

Actually, the original story I had conceived of in my head had a lot more angst. For some reason, when I wrote it down it changed into humor. Where did I go wrong!

It just gets worse and worse!

Sniff…sniff…

Revised chapter

Challenge

Chapter 3: The Kitsune Wakes up

Rukawa rode his bike home. He was going quite fast and the scenery was whirling by. Therefore, he did not notice when he finally reached home, so he collided violently with the front gate.

Not that it was unusual for him to do this, since he was usually asleep when he was riding his bike. As a matter of fact, it was a daily occurrence.

Except this time he was awake and going faster than usual. The impact was very painful.

Rukawa curses and sullenly goes inside. There was nothing to be happy about, his house was cold and nobody was ever home. The encounter with Sendoh had left him very unhappy.

Rukawa stretches out on the couch, he didn't feel like practicing on the courts today as he usually did.

'Damn that Sendoh! How dare he trespass on my territory? He doesn't belong anywhere near Shohoku! I don't care if he did come to pick up that baka! What is the do'ahou thinking? Doesn't he know Sendoh is the enemy?'

Rukawa continues to ponder the problem off in his head, getting even angrier as time passes.

A whole ten minutes go by and Rukawa had not thought once about basketball, very strange indeed. Either way, he decided to go back to doing what he was best at, sleeping.

So he curled up on the couch, got his blanket out, turned down the music, and drifted off to sleep.

But not a minute had passed until he started to dream, and what a horrible dream it was!

It had Sendoh for starters, although some people might actually enjoy this, the ice prince was not pleased.

The red haired monkey was also there. Sendoh and Sakuragi were playing an intense one-on-one basketball game; they were both sweating and trying really hard to beat each other.

It was incredible to watch how they bodies flowed so freely and with such agility. It was a very intense match.

Sendoh stole the ball and made an amazing slam dunk. He had never seen Sendoh make this such a move. Sakuragi had to admit defeat, Sendoh then smiled and walked slowly towards him, he got close to Sakuragi's face and…

/wakes up/

"WAAAAAH!"

Rukawa gets up with a start. He had never had a nightmare before in his life, not even as a kid. He had also never been so loud, he screamed so loud, that the birds surrounding his house all flew away. It seemed that many strange things were happening today.

Maybe hell had frozen over.

/Blush/

'What! Why do I feel so warm! How come I have to have such a perverted dream! And with those two! Am I being punished by the gods! Why are there so many exclamation marks in this train-of-thought paragraph! I am never this loud when I think!'

Rukawa takes a moment to calm himself down. 'In this type of circumstances it is best to pretend nothing happened.'

/Looks around nervously/

'I know I'll go play basketball; this will clear my head of such foolish nonsense. It always helps release any of my unwanted energy.'

Rukawa changed into cooler clothes and gathered his things to go to the basketball court. When he opened his door, who does he see but a surprised Youhei. It seems as if Youhei was just about to ring the doorbell.

He smiles, "Ah, Rukawa! I hope you don't mind but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Hn," Rukawa responded trying to look like his usual, cool detached self instead of a very confused and nervous one.

"This will be quick. I want you to come with me to help find Sakuragi and make sure he is alright. I am worried about him, I don't think Sendoh has good intentions plus I know Hana isn't gay, right?"

'Not gay! That will teach Sendoh!'

"Why do you need me?"

"Simple, if Sendoh tries something we'll need to help Hana. Even though Hana is very strong, Koshino is also there and I might need reinforcements. I know Koshino is a very scary guy when he gets angry and has inhuman strength. The guntai were all busy so I came to you"

Youhei was finished babbling nervously, he hoped that Rukawa bought his ridiculous excuse.

"Ok"

To tell the truth Rukawa was relieved to be given a reason to put his worries at rest, although it must be noted that it was VERY unconscious on his part.

"YEAH! I-I mean good, then let's get down to business. I seem to recall some nonsense about ice cream. I know Hana is a sucker when it comes to sweets, actually any food at all. Hahaha"

Youhei looks behind him. He was very unsure about this, Rukawa was giving him an indifferent look. 'Well at least he's coming. He should add something to this business yet'

'Actually maybe he just looks indifferent, but why is he still carrying his basketball? Has he forgotten to leave it behind? Plus he also seems to have forgotten his way to the park'

/Muffled laughter/

Youhei tries hard not to laugh as he leads the Rukawa to the park.

Meanwhile,

Hana walks grudgingly with Sendoh. Koshino had explained that Sendoh was playing a joke on Rukawa (because they're rivals) and didn't mean what he said back at Shohoku. As compensation for his lost pride, he was being treated to ice cream.

'Well it's free but…Koshino sure is grumpy, it looks as if Sendoh had to literally drag him along. And why is Sendoh so happy? Most importantly why is he holding my hands? He sort of makes me suspicious…'

Sakuragi was doing his best to solve this problem but was failing miserably. He tried to yank his hand back several times, but damn was Sendoh strong!

Finally Sakuragi had his usual megalomaniac insight, 'The tensai has figured it out! Sendoh wants me to teach him the secret behind great skills! Nyahahaha'

Koshino glances back at the two lovebirds. 'Why does Sakuragi have this goofy look on his face? Is he snickering? What about Sendoh? I told him not to be so conspicuous! Damn it! Why am I still here! Am I being punished by the gods!'

(Blaming the gods must be popular these days)

Sendoh was obviously flirting with Sakuragi. Sendoh's iron grip on his hands had not relented, it was a wonder they hadn't fallen off.

'I told Sendoh that I could leave now, but he gave me that helpless puppy face. What happened to my indomitable will! He is too dependant on me! He says he feels more confident with me around, but does he even think of my feelings?…grr, I guess I'll have to be the third wheel again.'

Koshino led them to a very nice part of town near the ocean. They entered a charming little store that sold ice cream. It was not exactly a romantic dating scene, but then again this was not supposed to be a date.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being tailed. A person wearing camouflage and sporting advanced technology watched them go in. It was one of the infamous Sakuragi guntai, he pulled out his walkie-talkie, "Commando here, the pigeons have landed. Over"

/Static/

His walkie-talkie came to life, "Rambo reporting, Confirm location. Over"

/Static/

"2.7 miles west of Shohoku, ice cream shop called "Clear Blue Parlor." Over"

/Hiss…Static/

"Heard you loud and clear. Will report to Alpha Goose. Over"

/Crackle…static/

"Commando will keep tracking their movements. Over"

…………………

Koshino shuddered, suddenly he felt as if he had entered a bad action flick. He looked around, everything was peaceful and quiet, children where running near the beach. Perhaps he was wrong.

Sakuragi finally escapes from Sendoh's grasp, "Wow, this place has thirty flavors of ice cream! Ah! they also have cakes!"

/Drool/

Sendoh looks over at his victim…I mean date…He had such enthusiasm; his red hair was flowing beautifully from breeze entering from the open door. It was a hot day, so Hana was wearing a tank top that showed his perfect muscles and he had on tight shorts, Sendoh was spellbound.

They sat down on an available table. A waitress came and took their order; Sakuragi being himself ordered enough ice cream to feed ten men. Koshino stared at his wallet, he hoped Sendoh had enough money or they would be working here as slave labor for a long time.

Sendoh began his foolproof seduction tactic, which involved a lot of smiling, touching, and being refreshingly charming.

Sakuragi was started from his ice cream worship by Sendoh, "What are you doing Smiley! Don't touch me so much!"

Koshino tries hard to suppress his laughter; here was someone who immune to Sendoh! Usually that technique was infallible!

Koshino: 'the monkey and I have something in common after all! Well…I am only half immune, I can't stand that puppy look!'

Sendoh is not one to give up so easily so he tries again. Sendoh does his best to soothe Sakuragi's worries, dnd he stops pouting and starts eating.

'Now one gets in the way of the tensai when he is eating! Yet, it must be hard having such magnificence around so I'll go easy on him,' Thinks Sakuragi as he tries his peach mango ice cream.

Sakuragi thens speaks up, "Hahaha, Sendoh, I know why you brought me here!"

Sendoh is intrigued even though he is sure Sakuragi is still obliviou, "Really!"

"Of course you can't fool the tensai!"

Koshino was doubtful about this, "Well then, enlighten us"

"You need the Tensai's ungodly ability to help you train your team. In other words, you want to learn basketball from the best, from the Rebound King Sakuragi! NYAHAHAHAHA"

/Sweat drop/

Koshino was near the breaking point, 'The NERVE of this guy! Like we would really need his help in anything! Just when I was starting to like him!'

Sendoh smiles," Well, Hana. I would really enjoy playing basketball with you. That wouldn't be a problem, right? I mean your growth this past few months has been impressive."

Sendoh wasn't really lying. He would love to play with Hana, to see him all excited and happy like he does when he plays basketball. And also, how he looks so sexy!

"Nyahahaha! I will be more than glad to teach you!"

'This is my chance to become closer to him, through our mutual interest' thought Sendoh

Meanwhile,

Youhei and Rukawa were outside spying on them. They had arrived only a few moments earlier. They were situated a safe distance away.

Youhei and Rukawa were both hiding behind a tree and both had binoculars on (provided by Youhei)

Youhei had managed to receive the message from the guntai and bring Rukawa here. He was glad Rukawa didn't ask too many questions, especially on how he knew they would find Sakuragi here.

They both looked through the binoculars.

"Well it looks like Hana is ok. He seems to having quite a good time. Oh look, he's giving his usual boastful laughter. I guess there was nothing to worry about, right?"

"…"

"Wow! Sendoh he sure does like to fondle Hana. But Sakuragi isn't stopping him so it must be ok."

"…"

Youhei: 'It's like talking to a wall! But if you look closely he does seem a little too intent on watching them, especially when I mentioned the fondling. I think I will take a chance...'

"Well let's go Rukawa"

Rukawa looks up at this,"No. Koshino looks very mad. Something might happen. Plus they might get the do'aho to reveal team secrets"

Youhei looks at Rukawa. 'Despite his reluctance to talk, it does seem as if he has a vested interest here. Honestly, what team secrets? Hehehe, my plan is working perfectly. But, I still don't know who Hana likes better. Will he even accept either of them?'

Youhei worried over his friend

"Do'ahou," Rukawa says as he looks at the shop. He can see them clearly through the glass pane. Through the binoculars, he saw how Sakuragi cheerfully taljs to both Sendoh and Koshino.

'But he is mostly intent on Sendoh. Why does that do'ahou act so friendly towards him?'

He sees as Sendoh playfully reaches over and wipes the ice cream from Sakuragi's chin, and then traces his slender finger across his cheek. Worst of all, he saw Sakuragi look away, blush, and then try to mask this by laughing.

He had never seen him like this. Sakuragi was so cheerful but also shy and uncomfortable.

'And that Hentai is putting his hands all over him! I want to …'

/Blush/

'I wonder if it would be so wrong if I did that. Would I like it?'

Rukawa thought about it and slowly realized that he did, he wanted to touch Sakuragi.

'I want to be the one who does that, touching him softly, caressing him, but why?'

There was this thing that was bothering Rukawa, it felt as if he had a pebble stuck was on his throat.

'I don't care about him…I don't need to touch him, I don't need anyone…BUT I will not let Sendoh touch him either. I must get that guy away from him. That idiot obliviously doesn't know any better.'

Youhei looks at Rukawa, his handsome face was first filled with doubt, then longing, and then jealousy. Finally helooks onfilled with determination. Despite his looks, Youhei was very observant.

'Who would have though that Rukawa's face could show so much emotion and so clearly?' thought Youhei, 'It seems that I was correct about him'

Rukawa puts down the binoculars, "I'm hungry"

Without another word, he stalkes towards the ice cream shop.

Youhei decided it was best that Sakuragi didn't see him just then so he stayed behind.

"This is going to get very interesting"

TBC

Notes: there it is! I realize that there is not enough Rukawa as I had planned. I read it and it sounds awkward to me, I don't know how to fix this, sorry.

Next chapter: Jealousy all around


	4. Jealousy All Around

Notes:  sorry for taking so long to update, I had a lot of things that came up, plus I also had a little bit of writer's block.

This chapter is not my favorite. There is a bit of a sort of a flashback, I hope it's not overdone. There is a lot of Koshino here, but he is one of my favorite characters. It's a bit serious; but will get better (crosses fingers) as it progresses. I made it a bit longer this time as well.

**Challenge **by white andraste

Chapter 4: Jealousy all around

Sakuragi was becoming more at ease with Sendoh; he had gentle blue eyes and was very easy to talk to. Somewhere along the line he had switched places with Koshino and was now sitting next to him which didn't bother him.

Koshino, on the other hand, had lost all his appetite but pretended to be too preoccupied with his cake to glance at them or make any attempt at conversation.

'There is no need for me to be here' thought Koshino, 'I could explode on the spot and he wouldn't even notice.'

Koshino had gotten extremely grumpy in the last few weeks, ever since that redhead appeared in his life. He couldn't stand Sendoh paying so much attention to someone else.

'There is nothing worse in the world than falling in love with your best friend.'

He didn't know how it had happened either. Koshino met Sendoh when he was only ten; he was always quiet and studious. Even then, Koshino was known to have a temper problem, he couldn't stand people who weren't serious and wouldn't let anyone get in his way.

Sendoh and him sat next to each other every day. Sendoh was always being friendly and was always trying to make conversation and get him to smile. He never took him seriously though; he was too relaxed and unconcerned, so much as to be infuriating to him.

'Yet before I knew it he became a very important friend to me, my only real friend. I didn't think he was serious but in actuality he excelled in all aspects of his life. His grades were usually up to par with me, Me! The best in the school, for God's sake!'

Sendoh was never seen studying and he was so much fun to be with too. This made him a very valuable friend, for this reason Koshino pretty much agreed to everything Sendoh wanted to do.

When they both joined basketball early on, Koshino wouldn't let his lack of skill in the game bring him down. So he devoted himself for years to perfecting this game.

He could do it because he had confidence in himself. His motto was 'I can do it because I am better than everyone else.' And this was true, he told himself, it had to be true. If he couldn't succeed at basketball then he was a failure.

One day, Koshino noticed someone who tried even harder than him and was easily able to be beat him. It was Sendoh. When it came to basketball, he became completely transformed, Sendoh's true passion was revealed.

Sendoh wasn't so different from him, when it came to something important he gave it his all, he had natural talent. That was when ever-serious temperamental Koshino realized he was in love

'How ridiculous I believed it to be!  I've never been one to show my emotions but now he is trying to kill my love by courting this red-headed monkey!'

Koshino shot another one of his soul-killing glances at Sakuragi but as always, they remained unnoticed.

The door of the shop opened and Rukawa walked in nonchalantly. The only one who noticed him was Koshino, who found the coincidence eerily strange. Rukawa walked over sleepily toward them and bumped in to Sendoh's shoulder.

Rukawa raises his eyebrow, "Oh, its you"

Any bystander would think that Rukawa had no idea the three would be found on this shop, but Youhei knew better.

He was watching from his safe spot behind the tree, 'Damn what a fine actor that Rukawa is!'

He continued to look, it seemed as if Sakuragi was as shocked as the rest of them.

Sakuragi then stood up and exaggeratedly pointed at him," What is the Kitsune doing here? Are you following the Tensai?!!!"

"Do'ahou as if it wasn't unpleasant enough seeing you on normal basis"

Despite his words, Rukawa invited himself to sit beside Koshino and proceeded to stare coldly into Sendoh's eyes.

Sendoh: "Is it time for our weekly staring match already?"

Sparks flying

Rukawa reached out to Sakuragi and pulled his cheek hard, "Do'ahou. Why are you going out with this idiot?"

"Itai!!! Teme kitsune" slaps hands away and rubs cheek vigorously

"He's our enemy"

"Nyahahaha! Are finally admitting that I have great basketball skills which cannot be shared with the world! Nyahahahahaha"

"That's not it, idiot"

Rukawa glanced around nervously, 'Damn! What do I say now, I have no real reason to object him being with Sendoh! What do I say?…hmm…oh no they are looking at me…must say something quick'

"Gay bastard," Rukawa said.

Springs to his feet

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!! TEME KITSUNE I AM NOT GAY!"

Sakuragi slammed his head into Rukawa's at full force.

Collapse

Sendoh could not help but chuckle at Rukawa finally getting what he deserved but stopped as Sakuragi turned to him.

Gulp

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!!!"

Sakuragi stomped over to him and headbutted Sendoh and Koshino as well, much to his surprise. He then stormed off in a foul mood.

From some distance away,

Youhei stops watching.  "Why am I not surprised? How can I tell which one Sakuragi likes if he gets so violent? I may have to break my promise after all, but not unless my next plan works. It's time to get serious."

Youhei pulled out his walkie-talkie, "Alpha Goose here. Report your location, Rambo. Over"

Static

"Rambo here, standing nearby. Over"

"Do you have the target on sight?"

Crackle

"Yes, target's on sight. Temporarily unconscious."

"When they recover, follow Sendoh and Koshino, and then report on their doings. Over"

"Affirmative"

He put his walkie-talkie away. He would take care of Rukawa himself, he needed to add a little fuel to the fire.

Five minutes later,

Koshino and Sendoh went back home after they found themselves on the floor of the ice cream shop with a huge bump on their heads.

Sendoh was in an incredibly good mood though, "Hmm, Hanamichi is sure scary when he is angry."

"How can you say that so happily? God knows how long we were unconscious!"

"Well I will admit that our first date left much to be desired but it's a step in the right direction."

Koshino just about had it, "NO IT ISN'T!!! Didn't you hear him say he was not gay? Not to mention that he seemed very angry at the both of us. I am ready to throw the towel; I don't see the use of putting ourselves in danger for that bloodthirsty maniac!"

Sendoh slapped him in the back, "You are too serious Koshino. All Hana needs is a little friendly persuasion, I mean who can say no to me? And he is not angry at us, he is…hmm..he likes me!"

"I see"

'He's crazy!'

Sendoh puts his arm around Koshino, "You don't believe me, do you?"

blush

"Don't touch me! Anyway, that's not the point Sendoh, I also happened to notice something else earlier. I saw something quite unusual. You would've picked up on it yourself if you weren't drooling over Hanamichi."

"What was it?"

"I saw the ice prince blush!"

Eyes grow wide

"Rukawa?!?"

"That's right. When he touched Sakuragi's cheek there was a slight blush on him. Plus if you think about it, why would he care who Sakuragi hangs out with. I think he's jealous."

"Even if that were true, he can't be counted as my rival. No way would Sakuragi be interested in him."

"Don't dismiss him so easily. I am never wrong! Rukawa likes him!"

"So what?"

"Well he gets to spend more time with him, for one. Sakuragi talks about him all the time, it's always 'I have to beat that damn kitsune etc etc' He could like him in his childish monkey way. Not to mention how handsome Rukawa is, he has a strange sort of elegance and …"

Whimper

"Of course you're no match for him!" Nervous laughter

Pout "Ok"

Koshino begins to walk faster, he doesn't like it when Sendoh is unhappy, it never fails to bring him down as well. Sendoh has that effect on people, he can easily lighten the mood when he's was happy, but he's no fun on the rare occasions of foul mood.

Sendoh seemed to be in deep thought, "I know! If Rukawa is that much of a problem then you could keep him busy."

"How would I do that?"

"You would go out with him of course!" Sendoh turned and faced him, "I mean, it sounds as if you like him, right?"

Koshino sighed; he felt he was going to be forced to do something he didn't want to again. It was useless to refuse, so he listened to Sendoh's plan to seduce Rukawa and keep him away from Sakuragi. What a big mouth he had!

A strange blonde-headed guy was following them the whole way, and meticulously wrote down their whole conversation while attempting to muffle his laughter. He hadn't had this much fun, since the last time Sakuragi had been rejected. (Not that long ago too, he had been ready with his confetti when it happened…memories!)

'Youhei is gonna find this very interesting, we could definitely use this.Hehehe'

Next day,

Youhei caught up with Sakuragi.

"Hey Hana, Sendoh wants to know if you guys are still up for basketball after school today"

Super-deformed Hana

"Smiley? The bastard that challenged my manhood?!!!"

"No no no, no one challenged your manhood, he didn't mean it. It was just a bad joke aimed at the kit-I mean Rukawa. It's good to tease Rukawa, no?"

"Nyahahaha! Damn teme kitsune! It's great to tease him"

"Don't be so harsh on Sendoh. He needs your tensai skills on the court today you know."

Youhei: 'Oh God, I said tensai skills! I…must...not…laugh'

Sakuragi looks at a very blue Youhei quizzically

poke poke

"What hehe should I say to him hehe?"

shrugs shoulders

"I do sort of feel bad about yesterday; I sort of went overboard for no good reason. I will see him then"

Maniacal laughter from Youhei

Sakuragi walks away with a sweatdrop on his head, 'Youhei gets weirder every day!'

Koshino was waiting near the basketball court after school.

Sigh

'Chaperoning again! Well sort of, in order to make sure the same doesn't happen today, I am supposed to scout this place and if I see Rukawa, take him away. I will do this how? With my boyish charm?!! I am no good at this, why would Rukawa come here anyway? If he doesn't show up, I am supposed to find him in my own time and ask him out.

I have never asked anyone out, much less a guy!'

Sendoh and Sakuragi were already on the court and were in the middle of a match. Of course Sendoh was easily winning by ten points and Hana was getting very competitive.

Rukawa came nearby and observed them, 'So Youhei was right! That slippery hentai has struck again and so soon…Sendoh's winning? Can't beat him, huh?..... Won't score any points like that do'ahou'

Koshino was becoming bored, 'Maybe it's about time I leave, I doubt that Rukawa would show up…'

That was when he saw him, he was watching the match between Sendoh and Sakuragi, a faint smile was on his lips.

'What the hell?! He actually showed up? And for that monkey?!!! Might as well get it over with.'

Koshino walked over to Rukawa, he tried his best to smile but failed miserably, "Hello Rukawa-kun"

Rukawa lifted his gaze to Koshino, "Ah, are you here to seduce me already?'

shock

'Wah! How does he know?!'

That was the same question Rukawa had when Youhei told him, but then again he didn't care. That Youhei was a weird fellow, he had to be in order to be Sakuragi's friend.

Rukawa cast his glance on the game again, "There is no need for lies. And don't worry I won't disrupt the date this time"

"Gomen, Rukawa"

Sakuragi was tired; all this had taken so much energy from him. "Okay, Smiley I think we should take a break now."

"Okay"

Sakuragi went over and cleaned himself with his towel while Smiley sat down next to him and drank his water.

Glance

"Ah Smiley let me have some of your drink"

"No"

"AHHH! Why not?"

"I'll need some kind of payment"

"Ok ok anything, but let me have a sip"

Smirk "Here you go Hana"

Sakuragi drank the whole bottle in one gulp and stood up, "Nyahahahaha, now the tensai is all charged up again!"

"What about my payment?'

"What payment???"

"For the water"

"Eh? What do you want?"

Sendoh stood up and walked towards him. Sakuragi too confused to react, Sendoh leaned in and pinned him to the wall. Hana's heartbeat speed up rapidly and he began to blush, Sendoh leaned in slowly and gave him a deep kiss.

Too shocked to stop it, Hana got very hot as Sendoh proceeded to use his tongue on him.

"Hmm"

Sendoh caressed Sakuragi's cheek lovingly.

Rukawa's mouth was hanging open, this was just like that dream he didn't remember!

The same dream which he had this very morning, but of course he DIDN'T remember it, really.

Koshino was also aghast and found himself following Rukawa into the court.

Meanwhile, Sendoh slid his hands inside Hana's shirt and started to run his hands on his warm muscular chest, unfortunately for him that was when Sakuragi grasped the reality of his situation and proceed to push in away forcefully.

"I am sorry Hana, don't get angry"

Sakuragi just stared at him, he wasn't really angry but…

"No Rukawa don't go in there," Koshino said as he followed him.

Rukawa faced him, he seemed very serious, "Do you really wish for that to continue?"

Koshino didn't want to admit that he was very angry at Sendoh despite the fact that he knew this was his goal. He almost felt like getting back at him

That was when Sakuragi and Sendoh also heard voices from the other side of the court and looked their way.

'Damn! We've been spotted, sorry Rukawa.'

Koshino slid his arms around Rukawa and proceed to kiss the very stunned boy.

Both Sakuragi and Sendoh, "What the hell!!!"

TBC

Next chapter: The Triumphant Plan!


	5. The plan

Disclaimer: Don't own slam dunk or its characters.

Author's note:  Sorry I took so long to update, I have been busy with moving and work. Also, I had a lot of problems writing this part, I rewrote it many times. I hope this final version is ok. Next chapter won't take as long, I promise.

**Challenge**

Chapter 5

Rukawa couldn't believe it, Koshino was kissing him, and in front of Sakuragi too!

Breaking the kiss, Rukawa slyly looked to where Sakuragi and _that_ other guy stood. He almost chuckled as he saw Sakuragi wide-eyed and turning all shades of red.

He also never failed to notice an equally annoyed Sendoh.

'Hmm… I see'

Guessing that Koshino was not acting out of passionate love for him, Rukawa decided to go with the flow and grabbed Koshino in for a second kiss.

'This will show that do'aho'

Sakuragi couldn't take it any more!

'What is that fox boy doing anyway? Kissing some guy in public! I always thought there was something strange with him.'

It made him so angry for some reason, really boiled his nerves!

'And that damn Sendoh kissing me as well! I am surrounded by freaks! Must…escape…'

looks around nervously

Sakuragi started to walk away, which brought Sendoh back to reality.

"Ahh, wait Hana"

Rukawa waited until they parted and then released Koshino from his death grip.

gasping for breath

"…Man I thought I was gonna die! How can you hold your breath so long?!"

"It was your fault"

"Yes, sorry Rukawa. I guess jealousy got the best of me. Hmm, but you also kissed me does that mean you like Sendoh too?"

death glare

"It was a joke okay! Jeez, like I haven't noticed you like Sakuragi"

"I don't like that monkey fool"

"I would be in denial too"

"I am not"

"Why are you here then?! It obvious you have a crush"

"Whatever!"

Koshino was getting nowhere with this, "How about I treat you to lunch, in payment of the kiss I gave you"

"Hn, still trying to seduce me?"

"No! I just thought we could use our dating to keep an eye on those two. Anyway, unless I keep you away from Sakuragi, Sendoh will nag to no end"

"…"

Grumpily and reluctantly, "Come on, please"

Rukawa looked away nervously, "I guess, if it's to help out. I still need to make sure the do'ahou isn't …hurt by Sendoh or Akagi will give me hell"

blush

Koshino chuckled inwardly, 'Who knew Rukawa was so shy!'

Meanwhile,

Sakuragi looked around and sighed. He had finally lost Smiley, he cautiously entered his house. He opened the door and found Youhei playing video games on his couch.

"Ahhh! What are you doing here?"

"I came in to play games, you game me your keys remember?"

"Ahh, sorry I forgot"

Youhei looked over to his friend who had a look of nervous paranoia plastered on it, he slowly put down the game.

"What's up? How did your date…cough…game go?"

"What? Oh the game? I am the tensai! It always goes my way! NYAHAHAHahaha"

'I know what happened you ape!'

"Are you sure nothing happened you seem kind of tense"

Sakuragi couldn't bring himself to say it yet.

Sakuragi: 'Well he is my best friend after all'

Speaking very fast, "he kissed me"

Youhei was ready for this, he had practiced his 'surprised face' all day.

"What!!! Not Sendoh?"

"Yeah, it was so weird he kissed me for no good reason in the middle of the game, I pulled away right away, of course. I never saw it coming! Then the strangest most bizarre thing happened. I saw Rukawa in the distance kissing that no-good-friend of Sendoh's. It was like we were on a double date all of the sudden."

Youhei covered his face with his hands, trying very hard not to laugh. Despite his rehearsal, Sakuragi's face was to unbearably funny to ignore.

"So he kissed you"

"Yep"

"Did you like it?"

Sakuragi jumps off the couch, his face beet red, "Are you nuts?! I am the Tensai and am 100%, no 110%, straight, macho, a Likes-his-women man's man"

Sakuragi then proceed to pout and be sulky while he sat on the floor. He was insulted that his friend would doubt his manliness.

Youhei expected his exaggerated response so he knew he had to back down for the moment

.

"Ah, just checking. Well then it's settled, just tell Sendoh you are not into men, he probably didn't plan this but was only acting out of his admiration for …your basketball skills (cough) Did he try to offer any explanation for what he did?"

"Well I didn't see him much then?"

"He ran away?"

"I had to go home in a rush to…make dinner."

"Your mom makes dinner before going to work every day, I just had some of her spaghetti now."

"Ahh! What is this, an interrogation?" Sakuragi was getting a pissed off red glint in his eyes and it was all directed at Youhei.

'Time to pacify the beast'

"You're just acting weird, that's all. Hey look I brought sweets!"

Youhei pulled out several bags of chocolates and chips which he placed on the seat next to him. Sakuragi eyed them cautiously and then sprung next to Youhei and stared to feed.

'I guess I will grill him some more later. I have to know how he feels about Rukawa kissing Koshino.  It's great that Rukawa and Koshino have already decided to team up on their own. I want to see if he gets jealous. This plan is coming out more smoothly than expected, I hadly have to do any work at all.'

Between bites, "Youhei, are we going to play Pachinko tomorrow?"

Munch, munch

Youhei smiles, "Yep and maybe we'll even go to some other places as well"

Next day,

Rukawa and Koshino had decided to meet in the afternoon. Since it was Sunday, they could catch an early lunch.

Koshino was the first to arrive, then he saw a very grumpy and seemingly sleep deprived Rukawa skulked over.

"Finally! I know a nice place near here that serves some great sandwiches."

"…"

They arrived at the small diner and sat down. They sat by the huge windows, Koshino liked to look outside as he ate, plus he also felt strangely uncomfortable at Rukawa's silence. The waitress came shortly to pick up their order and attempt to flirt with Rukawa, who ignored her completely.

When she left Koshino attempt at conversation, "Must get that a lot huh, Rukawa?"

"Get what?"

"Hit on by women"

"Why do you say that?"

"Are you completely oblivious?!! That waitress pretty much threw herself at you!"

"Hn"

"You're impossible! I can see why Sakuragi is always getting annoyed at you"

At the mention of Sakuragi, Rukawa's ears perked up and he began listening.

'Just like a little dog! How cute' thought Koshino

"What's wrong Rukawa? You look so tired and unhappy"

"I keep having nightmares"

'This ought to be interesting, what could Rukawa be dreaming about I wonder?'

"What are they about?"

Rukawa looked away abashed, "They're of no importance"

The waitress then came back with their order. Rukawa got a big cup of coffee, black, and Koshino got some coke and a Hamburger. During their meal, Koshino tried hard to make a conversation with Rukawa but without good results.

"You should get something to eat as well, Rukawa, try the burgers"

Abruptly, "No"

Koshino's grumpy nature was kept in check but with much effort on his part.

'I need this guy, I don't want Sendoh nagging me into some ridiculous mission again. Maybe if I stay with Rukawa he will think I am doing enough, he might even get jealous! No no no, that's just wishful thinking on my part.'

Near the diner, a couple of retail stores away, there lay a newly opened pachinko parlor.

Ten minutes later,

Sakuragi and Youhei were walking towards it.

"Come on Youhei, why did we have to come all the way here to play pachinko, there is a place near my house."

"This one just opened. I want to check it out, don't be such a spoilsport."

"Ok, but my feet are tired! This place better be good."

Youhei smiled inwardly, 'Than God there is a parlor here, otherwise I would never have been able to bring Sakuragi all the way here. I hope the information was correct and Rukawa is already here.'

"Wait Hana, why don't we have lunch first and…rest your tired feet."

Sakuragi turned around, "What no way! We haven't even gone in again."

Youhei stopped and pondered for a sec, "Yes you're right. Also, from the looks of it Rukawa is over there being all mushy with his boyfriend Koshino, yuck!"

This really got his attention; Sakuragi turned around and saw Rukawa having lunch with Koshino.

"That rotten bastard! He has a boyfriend now ha? I can't stand to watch him there groveling and being happy with this guy. This is the perfect time to mock Rukawa for his unnatural gay tendencies, Nyahahahahaha!"

Sakuragi then stomped over to the diner where Rukawa was, Youhei following close behind.

Youhei: 'Lets hope this will not be a repeat of what happened last time in the diner'

In the diner,

Koshino had made considerable progress, he got Rukawa into a sort-of-friendly conversation. Koshino even got Rukawa to try digesting some real food not just black strong coffee.

"So why Sendoh? What's so special about him?"

'Ah Rukawa asked a question, he isn't completely indifferent!'

"He isn't so bad once you get to know him. I have known Sendoh for years, he very cheery and…It just happened. What about you? Why Sakuragi?"

"What! What about him?!!"

"You must not have many friends"

"I don't need friends."

'Me and my big mouth!'

"Well, about Sendoh. His cheeriness and goodwill just get to you, you know? He is a very good friend"

"…I guess Sakuragi is sort of like that too, he really makes himself stand out…but in an annoying way."

Koshino sighed, 'It's gonna get a lot to get this guy to admit his true feelings, but he is getting there.'

At that point, Sakuragi strolled in like he owned the place.

Koshino: 'It's like I am stuck in a bad soap opera. Why do we keep bumping in to this guy?'

Koshino prepared for the worst.

TBC

Preview for next chapter: Secrets revealed!

Notes: No Sendoh in this chapter! He'll be back for the next one. This one is a bit long, I will make the next longer, it will be wrapped up soon. Akagi will be in the next chapter.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Hello! I am a good-for-nothing! I am SO sorry for taking so long weeps openly senior year in college has not been kind to me (I graduated yesterday). Anyway for any who still care, I will be finished with this fic soon! Yippee.

I changed the action indicators, for some reason putting doesn't work as well in (I can only put in the last section, I will see how I can fix this later)

I revised this chapter and reposted it! Thanks for the reviews.

Also excuse me if at times the characters bash each other, it is for the sake of the story.

Anyway,

"…" Denotes dialogue

'…' Denotes thought

/.../ Denotes actions

Disclaimer: do not own slam dunk etc.

Challenge

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed!

Rukawa looked up and saw Sakuragi strolling in and immediately went into do'aho combating mode. Sakuragi walked right over and sat next to Koshino. He was temporarily disarmed from his purpose by the sweets in the table.

Youhei looked both apologetic and slightly amused, "We'll join you if you don't mind"

Rukawa eyed Sakuragi helping himself to Koshino's cake

'Rude do'aho'

Sakuragi was not to taking this lying down "Oh are you jealous that I am sitting next to your…SWEETIE?"

/Laughs at own cleverness/

"So what if he is my boyfriend?"

Both Sakuragi and Koshino stared slack-jawed at Rukawa's admission. Youhei calmly calls the waitress and orders coffee and burgers for both him and Sakuragi.

Youhei: "So you finally got a boyfriend, congratulations"

'Finally,' Rukawa thinks, "Hn"

Sakuragi finally recovers, "That means you are a fairy! NYAHAHAHA"

"Okay," Rukawa nonchalantly replies

/dead silence/

Koshino doesn't understand why Rukawa is being so compliant (well actually he did does, but wasn't sure Ru knew as well) but he was going to take full advantage of it.(1)

Koshino: 'Sakuragi likes Grumpy head here too! If these two monkeys cannot come together on their own, then I will have to give them a little push, and make Sakuragi unavailable to Sendoh.'

"There is nothing wrong with being gay Sakuragi, anyway aren't you also going out with Sendoh?"

Sakuragi jumps a mile upon hearing Sendoh's name; he looks around in case Sendoh has sneaked up on him while he wasn't watching.

/Sits back down warily/

/Clears throat/

"Oh, you mean Smiley?" /Looks around again/ "He practically mauled me! It was against my will! Without my permission!"

"Oh I don't know, it seemed pretty long and _HOT. _Actually we were pretty inspired ourselves!"

"Well you are wrong! The only one I love is that girl…um…

/tense silence/

…

"that girl…………HARUKO!" (2)

Koshino winced, "Damn Sakuragi! Lower your voice, I think the whole country heard you"

At this Sakuragi turns beet red, pretends he's not embarrassed while simultaneously trying not to kill Koshino.

Youhei just sits back and enjoys the staring match between Koshino and Sakuragi but he knew this battle of wills wasn't going to end soon so he had to spring into action.

Youhei: 'Sakuragi will probably kill me for even hinting at his secret but I hate to see him unhappy. He is starting to act more moronic than usual!'

He watches now as Koshino and Sakuragi go from the staring match to a full-blown competition on who can eat the most food on the table.

"Get your hands off my cake red-headed monkey!"

"First unhand my fries nerd-boy!"

/Struggle/

Youhei: 'Well Rukawa is not going to do anything! He just sits there trying not to stare at Hana. Oh well, no time like the present.'

"Why don't you both settle down? Sakuragi stop eating my fries!"

Koshino and Sakuragi pause their feasting which was turning into a food fight. Sakuragi struggles to swallow all the fries he put in his mouth and start to choke.

Koshino: "Serves you right! Eating all the food chimp boy!"

Youhei: "Koshino get a grip! Don't let the chimp boy get the best of you."

Sakuragi recovers sits down and pouts at Youhei, giving him his best puppy look.

"am not a chimp boy," Sakuragi says

"Sorry sorry… You see Koshino, Hana is completely straight! The kiss from Sendoh was unwanted, Hana told me this himself and I have known him for years."

"Nyahaha! See I told you! 110 percent straight, the manliest man he knows! That's what Youhei says."

/Sweatdrop/

"Although you must admit, Hana, that there is nothing wrong with being gay. People should live their lives the way they want to, the way which makes them happy, right?"

"Of course! But I'm straight!"

"You see, it's good to be accepting. You cannot be like the gay-hating person your father was. You're a much nicer person."

Sakuragi glares at Youhei and starts to go red.

/stunned silence/

"My father was a great man…/fumbles/ Oh weren't we going to play pachinko? …. /twiddles thumbs/ Oh! It is time for my nap"

Youhei looks at his watch, 2:00pm, as good a time as any to take a nap I guess. Feeling guilty about making Sakuragi so uncomfortable, Youhei stands up.

'I guess that is enough for today, Sakuragi will want to beat me up for this, but if he is to progress at all, he cannot keep avoiding the subject.'

Youhei: "Well, actually all that food has made me a bit tired as well, or do you still want to play pachinko?"

Sakuragi sulking "…neh, whatever"

Meanwhile, Rukawa was now openly staring at Sakuragi and it seemed that his fog of indifference had finally lifted. Plus the grumpy pouting Hana looked really cute almost like a kid, needless to say, a deep blush had overtaken Rukawa.

Rukawa, 'Just like disturbing dreams!...Am I attracted to Sakuragi! Oh god no!'

Rukawa had a sudden overwhelming need to nap, as he usually did when he was confused.

Well to be honest Rukawa liked to sleep. He slept when he was grumpy (often), bored, angry, tired (of course!), uneasy, you name it.

So Sakuragi and Youhei get up, wave (only Youhei, because Hana's hands are in his shorts in pouting stance), and exit.

"Well bye" Rukawa tells Koshino without looking at him and goes like a cat trying to find an appropriate place to nap (perhaps up a tree?).

/Leaves/

Koshino, "Wait a second! I am the only one left to pay the bill?"

Koshino miserably looks around, being a high school student, he doesn't exactly have all the money in the world.

/takes out trusty cell phone and dials/

/one sided telephone conversation/

"Hello, its me Koshino…yeah…do you want to come eat dinner?...yeah I am short on cash…I was with Rukawa and Sakuragi who ate like pigs and didn't leave money…yeah he was here…actually he was the only one to eat like a pig, Rukawa barely ate…okay I will wait…bye"

/later/

Sendoh enters with his newly spiked hair (he had finished taking a shower when Koshino called) and confident smile, instantly turning all female eyes his way.

/spots Koshino and sits down/

"What's up Kosh?"

"Sorry, but I didn't bring enough money to pay the entire bill."

"Who would have thought that cocky, smart mouth, nerdy Koshino would be so unreliable? Ah, I don't know what you would do without me."

"Oh please! it has only been three or four times in our entire decade long relationship that I have needed your help! It doesn't make me unreliable, let's not mention all the many many many times you have needed help."

/sighs dramatically/

"Okay Kosh, if you don't need me…"

Sendoh makes as if to leave, Koshino grunts and relents.

"I didn't say that, please stay…here have the rest of my pie."

/Already chewing/

"Mph! it is really good…Anyway what were you doing with Hana?"

"I was with Rukawa…on a date, when we bumped into Youhei and Sakuragi."

Sendoh stops eating and scowls, "You are really dating that malcontent? It wasn't just to help me? That idiot is not good enough for you! He is always unhappy and ogling after my Hana! Dump him! You cannot spend time with the enemy…traitor!"

"Oh calm down already! Why can't I date? You have so many dates, but whenever I get one you complain, I get lonely too you know."

"You get lonely? But you have me, anyway, Rukawa is not the same, he is evil!"

"You don't even know him."

"Well we are not getting anywhere with this, tell me about Sakuragi."

Koshino got annoyed at the change in topic, "As idiotic as usual…big headed, arrogant, fool. I think he likes Rukawa"

There, he said it, no more pandering to Sendoh. He was getting tired of his amicable indifference towards him, Koshino was even starting to think Sendoh would do very well without him. Even with his tendency to be unreliable, disorganized, and always in the need of advice; Koshino felt that if it where not him helping him, someone else would readily take his place.

After all Sendoh was rich, good looking, well mannered, agreeable, and nice. Everyone yearned to be his friend and lover, both men and women.

"But…but, Hana doesn't even like men!"

"Oh really? Just the other day you were fully confident that Sakuragi was into you, why this change of tune?"

"Oh but I was talking about me, not the kitsune."

"Well if you think about it the _Kitsune_ as you call him, is very handsome. Once you look past that incessantly indifferent attitude, his basketball skills are superb, he has really long eyelashes, his black hair is soft and shiny."

"Please stop there, no need to point out Rukawa's random qualities, I do'nt need insight into your love life."

"What about the graphic details you go into? Things you want to do to your crushes (Sakuragi included), things you did do in your dates, and all those perverted details! You corrupt my mind with them! Yet I am excluded from uttering almost neutral comments?"

"Ah, its just what guys do, Kosh. And I already told you it's different when it concerns Rukawa."

"Let's just pay and leave. I will repay you later."

"No need."

Koshino and Sendoh left to the relief of the owners, who were afraid his other boisterous friends would return. All the way to Sendoh's house, Koshino was assaulted with questions regarding Sakuragi as well as pleadings for him to leave Rukawa.

"Listen, Sendoh I am leaving. I don't want to stay over as planned, especially if you are going to talk about Sakuragi the whole time."

Sendon looks dismayed, "Ah, but I wanted to run by you the new plan. I was hoping that you would improve upon it as always. In the past you have always been a great help, especially in my love life."

"I know, but I refuse to help with these matters anymore. I will pay you that money back but I don't think I am needed as your friend anymore."

"What! Is this Rukawa's influence? I knew that guy was a sneaky son of a…"

"No that's not it! I am in love with you Sendoh, but you don't really seem to treasure me as I would hope. Neither do you need me in your life. But don't worry, I am moving on, hopefully Rukawa will be able to help in this."

With these Koshino leaves finally feeling lighter now that he told Sendoh, but also feeling sad that he had lost his longest and only friendship. I mean he did have other friends in the past, but being naturally unsociable and critical, they never lasted long. Any friends he did have, were only casual friends, but it wasn't as if he was needed, he thought

And Sendoh was left wide-eyed and without a thing to say for the first time in ages.

….

/two days later/

Youhei was worried, Sakuragi hadn't hit him that day. He was still sulking, even though he apologized. Sakuragi said it was okay, but it seemed he was worried about how his dad would disapprove of him, even after death.

'I am cannot believe this dufus is still pining. The death of his father must still be bearing in on him. He missed school yesterday, but I won't let the same thing happen today.'

"Hana, do you want some soup? Are you sick?"

Youhei hands him some soup, despite the fact that he knows Hana is only feigning illness.

"Thanks Youhei, you are a true friend. Oh but I am so sick, my bones ache…I have rashes…I had a seizure last night and today I get this cough."

"What strange symptoms! Plus your temperature today was 150 degrees Fahrenheit! Sounds serious, do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Err, no"

/bell rings/

Youhei: "Well who could that be? I'll get it"

Sakuragi start to suspiciously panic, "Nooo! just let it ring, it might be Smiley-face."

Youhei goes anyway, he opens the door and finds Akagi standing there.

"Oh hello, good thing you are here, Sakuragi is inside."

/Whispers/ "the old idiot is pretending to be sick. Snap some sense into him."

/nods and cracks knuckles/

Akagi walks in the room and Sakuragi instantly jumps up, startled.

"Ahh! Akagi, baby sick!"

"What baby idiot? What is wrong with you that you cannot even pick up the phone to tell us you're sick!"

"Well yesterday I had a horrible cough and a seizure and today I have a high fever."

"Do you really? Lets check, maybe it went down."

Akagi takes the thermometer and jams it into his mouth. All the time (2 minutes) it's in his mouth, Akagi eyes him wearily to make sure there's no funny business.

/Hana sweating under stare/

Akagi: "Let's see now, 98.6. Well! We do recover fast don't we! Now listen, you need practice to improve on your basketball skills. You still have a long way to go."

/whines/ "but…I…am…tensai"

"What did you say about being a tensai? You have 2 minutes to get ready! If not I will drag you to school in your underwear!"

Sakuragi scampers to his room to get ready, in 2 minutes he is fully dressed and nearly presentable (hair not done).

Youhei then escorts Akagi and Sakuragi (being dragged by Akagi), to school.

Youhei, 'On the bright side, it looks like Hana is back to his own confident tensai self. The miracles this big monkey can achieve.'

Chapter end. Next chapter: Acceptance?

author's notes:

(1) Ru is Koshino's nickname for his new fake boyfriend

(2) actually I forgot her name so I wrote it in! I had to look it up.

Well next chapter or two it finally ends!

I have lots of free time so I will get it done, thanks for reading.


End file.
